Un mes en la pension Asakura
by Burbujita
Summary: Despues de haber llegado a la pension Asukura todos se presentan CAPITULO !
1. La llegada

Holaaa!! este es mi primer fic, como nunca he escrito ninguno espero que les guste este y que me deje muchos reviews!! en él aparecen mis dos mejores amigas, (ah por cierto yo soy Carol, es que decidi ponerme eso mejor) Bueno pues eso era todo, que disfruten de mi fic, aunque el primero sea un poco cortito Y DEJEN REVIEWS =P!!  
  
*Capitulo 1: La llegada  
  
Era un dia tranquilo en casa de Carol y sus dos amigas Cinta y Laura estaban con ella saltando de alegria (retiro lo de tranquilo)  
  
Carol: Sii!! que guay por fin tenemos los capitulos de Shaman King en DVD, he soñado mucho contigo cariño -aqui sale Carol besando el DVD-  
  
Laura: QUE TOPE QUE TOPE!!!  
  
Cinta: ¿¿quereis ponerlo de una vez???  
  
Carol: ¬__¬, si ya voy  
  
Entonces ponen el DVD y sale dos ojos y una boca  
  
Carol: eehh?? eso es parte del capitulo??  
  
Cinta: pero que mierda es esa?? NOS HAN TIMAOOOOO!!!  
  
Entonces la boca empieza a hablar  
  
Boca: Oye pero a quien le dices mierdaaaa!!???  
  
Las tres se quedan de piedra  
  
Boca: Holaa?? ReaccioNAAAAAAARRRR!!!  
  
Carol: Como quieres que estemos si nos esta hablando un DVD?  
  
Boca: no soy un DVD!! soy el genio del DVD  
  
Cinta: Guajajajaja!!! que ridiculo!! JAJAJAJA  
  
Carol: jeje, bueno pos yo quiero ser rica!!  
  
Genio (ahora pongo genio): Y a mi que??  
  
Carol: como que a ti que?? no eres un genio po quiero ese deseo!! .... vaya mierda de genio que nos ha tocao ¬_¬.. -dijo Carol en bajito  
  
Genio: EEhh!! te he oidoooo ¬¬*  
  
Carol: Joe! sera tonto pero tiene un oido!!  
  
Laura: Bueno, bueno pero si eres un genio tendras que concedernos algo no??  
  
Genio: Pues claro!! soy el genio del DVD - Cinta se empezo a reir otra vez- ¬¬*, yo solo concedo a mis amos el po... - pero Cinta le interumpio-  
  
Cinta: Osea, que yo soy tu ama, jajaja (risa de superioridad) pues te ordeno.... ummm.. pues ahora no se  
  
Genio: me dejas que termine AMA!!  
  
Cinta: Claro criadillo!!  
  
Genio: Como que criadillo??  
  
Laura: Venga dejar de pelear yaa!! que al final nunca nos lo explica  
  
Carol: Eso!! que yo quiero saber que nos concede!!  
  
Genio: Decia antes de que me interumpiera esta - Cinta ya iba a hablar pero Carol le tapo la boca- que yo tengo el poder de enviaros a otro mundo en este caso al mundo de Shaman King  
  
Las tres volvieron a quedarse de piedra  
  
Carol: Tu... tu... tu.. nos puedes llevar a....a....a.. nosotras al mundo de sha...sha...shaman king?  
  
Genio: sii, pero deja de tartamudear por favor, bueno que, quereis ir??  
  
Laura: eso ni se pregunta!!!!  
  
Cinta: Venga llevanos yaaaaaaaa!!!! rapido!! 1 2 3!!! yaaa!  
  
Genio: Para el carro chiquilla!  
  
Carol: Nunca me hubiera imaginado a un genio hablar asi, bueno que nos vamos ya o lo dejas para la otra semana?  
  
Genio: Bueno pues para la otra semana  
  
Todas: QUEEEE????  
  
Genio: que nooooo!!! que es bromaaaa!!!  
  
Cinta: idiota ¬¬*  
  
Genio: pues alla vamos!! Salemnione geosire borgie - Cinta: pero que dice??- heriomne - Carol: sera para llevarnos- fetermi noes - Laura: pensaba que diria lleva a estas chicas al mundo de shaman king o algo asi, que decepcion :-( - Shaman King King Shaman - todas se quedaron con cara de " pero que dice este??-  
  
De repende un brillo las deja ciegas y llevan al mundo de Shaman king  
  
Laura: estoy ciega!! socorro me he quedado ciega!!  
  
Carol: prueba a abrir los ojos  
  
Laura: ooohh gracias!!! - se acerca a Carol para darle un beso pero se para al ver a un chico en frente suya junto a otro niño al lado (este un poco mas bajito, bueno muy bajito)  
  
Laura: oooohh pero si es Yoh!! o que guapo me he enamorado (es que Laura es como Brock de pokemon pero en tia, asi que ya os imaginareis)  
  
Carol: lo siento Laura pero Yoh ya esta prometido  
  
Laura: me da igual sere su amante!! aiishh que guapo!!  
  
Cinta: eh?? pero Yoh que haces con un ¿¿enanito?? que pasa se ha infiltrado en este mundo?? aish! no, es demasiado cabezon para ser un enanito... ups!! ejeje.... hola...manta  
  
Manta: T___T  
  
Yoh: Nos conocemos??  
  
Las chicas le contaron todo lo que les habia pasado pero en vez de decir un DVD de los capitulos de Shaman king dijeron una peli cualquiera.  
  
Manta: oohh!! asi llegateis??  
  
Yoh: oohh!! vale a si llegasteis pero como nos conoceis tan bien??  
  
Laura: que?...... pues veras  
  
De repente dice Carol  
  
Carol: Ah!! Yoh te andabamos buscando por que queremos quedarnos en tu pension ^^  
  
Yoh: ooh bueno es que a mi me quedan dos kilometros por correr y no os puedo llevar  
  
Laura: da igual nosotras hablamos con Anna!!  
  
Yoh: como conoceis a Anna?? como nos conoceis??  
  
Laura: emm... que es eso?? - se quedo mirando a un espiritu que estaba detras de Yoh  
  
Yoh: o nooooo!!! es el espiritu de mi casa!! seguro que le dira a Anna que me he parado a hablar T__T  
  
Laura: que vaaa!! nosotras le explicaremos que paso!! ahora VAMOS A LA PENSION ASAKURAAAAAA!!!  
  
Continuara......... 


	2. A conocernos

Capitulo 2: A conocernos  
  
Laura: Holaaaaa!!! ya estamos aquiiii  
  
Horo Horo: Eeh? quien son estas chicas Yoh??  
  
Yoh: Me las he encontrado, decian que querian quedarse aqui  
  
Anna: Pues lo siento pero aqui no se queda ya nadie  
  
Carol: Que quieres que durmamos dejado de un banco?? ¬¬*  
  
Anna: Eso a mi no me importa  
  
Horo Horo: Venga Anna! dejalas quedarse!  
  
Laura: oooh que mono!! que guapo!!!! que bueno!!!  
  
Horo Horo: ^////////^  
  
Laura: dame un besito!!  
  
Horo Horo: QUEEEE?????  
  
Len: Que tias mas raras  
  
Carol: Ooh Len eres mas guapo en persona que por la tele, ups digo....  
  
Len: ¬///¬ como sabes que me llamo Len??  
  
Yoh: Es verdad como sabiais que me llamaba Yoh y el Manta??  
  
Laura, Cinta y Carol: Que?.... bueno pues  
  
Laura y Cinta: Nos bamos al baño!!  
  
Carol: que?? que?? (°-°) ----- (°-°) (mirando para los lados) no me dejeis solitaaa!!  
  
Len: venga tu!! a explicarlo  
  
Carol: ooh!! mirar alli  
  
Todos miraron a donde señalo Carol pero como no habia nada miraron de nuevo al frente pero ella ya no estaba  
  
Carol: uff me escape por los pelos!! pero no vamos a estar huyendo siempre, algo se nos tendra que ocurrir ummm... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! quita tu cuchilla de mi caraaaaaaaaa  
  
Len: Ja, a mi nadie me engaña  
  
Carol: eeh!! no te lo tengas tan creido  
  
Len: ¬¬, ahora di, quienes sois y como nos conoceis  
  
Carol les conto a todos lo del genio y que los conocian porque este les enseño su vida y que asi conocian todo de ellos  
  
Len: no me lo creo ¬¬  
  
Carol: venga querido Len no seas asi  
  
Len: O_O como me llamaste??  
  
Horo Horo: Wajaja!! querido Len!! jaja!!  
  
En este momento Cinta y Laura que lo habian oido todo salieron del servicio  
  
Laura: Oohhh!! estoy rodeada de tios buenos, esque antes con las prisas no os vi bien!! que guay!! Horo Horo, Len, Yoh, Manta.... ahi no Manta no entra  
  
Manta: T_____T q malas, T__T  
  
Anna: como que Yoh ¬¬*** Yoh es mi prometido- Anna ya se disponia a pegar a Laura  
  
Laura: espera, espera, a Yoh no lo toco jeje (risa de miedo)  
  
Yoh: jiji, todas nos quieren ^/////////^  
  
Horo Horo: ^/////////^ si jeje ^///^  
  
Len: ¬/////¬ pues a mi no me gusta nada  
  
Horo Horo: venga Len que estas colorado, para ti Carol =P jajajaja  
  
Carol: ^///////////^ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len -sacando la cuchilla-  
  
Carol: Eeehh!! no le hagas daño al Horo Horo que ese es para Laura  
  
Horo Horo: QUEEEE???  
  
Laura: SIII!! ^O^  
  
Cinta: Aii..... vaya gente....  
  
En este momento viene el espiritu que seguia a Yoh y se acerca a Anna  
  
Yoh: Oh noo!!!  
  
Anna: Yoh!! ¬¬** te han faltado dos kilometros por correr, mañana haras 20 mas  
  
Yoh: NOOOOOO!! T_______T  
  
Anna: Has dicho algo?? ¬¬**  
  
Yoh: No nada, nada T______T  
  
Laura: Venga Anna no seas asi de antipatica...ups.. quiero decir que no seas asi.., Yoh se paro porque nos tenia que acompañar aqui  
  
Anna: Me da igual, mañana 20 kilometros mas  
  
Carol: Lo siento chaval, lo hemos intentado  
  
Cinta: Eso Yoh tienes que entrenar mucho!!!  
  
Yoh: vale, vale T____T  
  
Laura: Bueno, bueno secate los mocos Yoh y enseñanos nuestros cuartos  
  
Yoh y los demas chicos (menos Len que ya estaba bebiendo leche) fueron al piso de arriba a enseñarles los cuartos a las chicas 


End file.
